pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
City districts of Katapesh
The city of Katapesh is divided into five separate areas: Dawn Gate, Docks, Inner City, Lower City, and Twilight Gate. Three more smaller communities shelter in the shade of the city's tall walls. Dog Town huddles around the Dawn Gate. The Daystalls located outside of the Serpent Gate and the Sprawl near the Twilight Gate. A fourth community outside of Katapesh's walls, Castle Glarion is located just south and east of the Sprawl and has attracted neighbors and a few shops. The River Scorpion wends its way through part of the city, passing through the Serpent Gate, exiting into the Sprawl, and flowing out into the Obari Ocean. Dawn Gate Dawn Gate grew up around the original city walls during the Oasis Age when Katapesh was flooded with newcomers. It is home to many wealthy business owners and upper-middle-class residents. Several notable places exist within the Dawn Gate district. * The Immaculate Repository * The Gilded Shell * Truther & Trathis Mining and Excavation Company * Zulran's Equines * The Golden Scarab * The Smoking Ruin Docks At the Docks there are over a dozen, long, maze-like piers, each of them capable of holding numerous vessels. Warehouses, stores, and a few sizable inns cater to the city's bustling sea trade. Huge crenelated towers flank the Docks. A 40-foot tall massive statue of a horned giant with a trident, rising from the shoreline, seems as if to ward away enemies coming from the sea. * Annexa Palanthea's Fishy Menagerie * Dockside Giant * Jexler & Young Salvage Company and Deep Sea Exploration and Retrieval * Trillia's Bathhouse * Jerikal's Ales Inner City The Inner City is the older of Katapesh's districts. It is surrounded by an ancient sandstone wall. The walled palace of the Pactmasters as well as a number of ancient marvels dating back to the Katapesh's earliest existence 2,000 years ago, are located in the Inner City. * College of Dimensional Studies * Al'Faran's Steel Restaurant * Glass Pyramids * Golden Oasis * The Grand Coliseum * Marble Sphinx * Nexian Embassy * Sand Dragon Inn * The Screaming Obelisk * Zandrek's Pesh Palace Lower City Lower City is the largest section of Katapesh. The Lower City contains the city's sprawling docks and the world's largest bazaar. Its bazaar consists of a collection of kiosks, tents, huts, carts, or simple rugs on open spaces of ground displaying the items. * Aandrik the Chirurgeon * Ahkmed's Carpets * Aromas and Aphrodisiacs * Azure Star * Cindra's Exotic Pets * Council Hall and Gaol Block * The Doomsayers' Stand * Jangley's Shop * The Ramps * The Scorpion's Sting * The Slace Block * Temple of Nethys * House of Whips * Ivory Wands Twilight Gate Pactmasters build the walls that ring the southern part of the district of Twilight Gate in 3725 AR. During the era of the Golden City this part of the city was a brick and adobe shantytown built up out of its southern walls. Twilight Gate repopulated when Nimhar excavated the ancient city. * Pathfinder Society Lodge * Red Pyramid * The Grand Alchemist's Tower * Ruined Monastery * Sisters of the Quill * Gladiators' Guildhall Dog Town Dog Town is the dirtiest area of Katapesh. It is home to many of the city's indigent citizens, ne'er-do-wells, small business owners. It is also home to the largest of Katapesh's gnoll populations and to many of the transient workers living in the city. * The Rapid Dog * Charred Meats The Daystalls The Daystalls is a shantytown of vendor stalls, tents and kiosks. For travelers coming from Solku, the Daystalls is the first sight of the city of Katapesh. It resembles a sampling of the highly lucrative Lower City Bazaar. Many people work but also live in the Daystalls. * Datorro's Brewery * Cheeho the Talking Dog * Alseen's Camels * The Smoke Lady The Sprawl The Sprawl is mainly a residential area where laborers have settled outside the city walls. Fishermen, carpenters, masons, chandlers, brick layers, and thatchers make up the majority of the populace here. * Jerg's Repair Shop * River Inn Castle Glarion References 001 Category:Katapesh